topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Drole (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Origins: Nanatsu no Taizai Alias/Aka: Giants King, Member of The 10 Commandments- "Patience" Classification: Giant, Demon Threat level: Dragon Age: 880 Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Can use the dark "matter" to form wings, weapons, heal, protect, Soul Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Low) , Earth Manipulation, Mind Reading, Heavy Metal, Telepathy, Darkness Manipulation Physical strength: Island level+ (Via power-scaling) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Island+ (Was able to cause a shockwave that traveled 150+ miles and shook an entire castle, comparable to the other commandments,) Durability: Island+ (Survived an attack from Escanor, took punches from pre-resurrection Meliodas) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Stronger than Galan, reacted to Enraged Chandler's attack) Intelligence: High. Stamina: High. Was able to continue fighting after being critically hurt. Range: Dozens of kilometers (Created a maze that had a 8 miles radius) Weaknesses: None notable Standard equipment: None notable Noteworthy techniques and abilities Commandment "Patience" : Unknown Balor's eye: An ability that allows him to read his target's mind and power levels. This ability reaches deeper into the heart of the individual. Creation: An ability that only the giant clan can use. It grants the user control over the earth, allowing him to sense everything around him for miles or change entire landscapes into labyrinths filled with traps and self-regenerative walls. * Gigant Gauntlet: Dolor raises 2 giant hands from the ground that top Diane's Mother Catastrophe in size. * Gigant Embrace: Using the Giant Gauntlets Dolor can trap his opponents. * Senpanjutsu: Drole performs a series of gestures with his arms to summon a number of levitating platforms from the earth. * Drole Golem: Dolor creates an earth golem with a similar appearance. The Golem is strong enough to give Diane and King a hard time. * Giga Crush: Dolor creates several meteors and controls them at high speeds crushing his opponents. * Giga Fall: Using the meteors Dolor crashes them on top of his targets resulting into a massive explosion. * Giga Pick: Dolor summons a diamond-like rock from the ground sending his opponent skyward. Heavy Metal: Dolor covers himself in metal increasing his defenses. He was able to block an attack from pre-resurrection Meliodas. Demon Form: Accessing this mode gives him a boost in speed, durability, power and other abilities. * Black flames: In his demon form he is covered by dark "matter" that moves according to the will of the user. It can act on his own protecting the user from attacks and he can use this to create giant claws and wings. * Self-Healing: Using the black flames he can cover his wounds healing them in the process, can also stitch a severed arm or another body part. * Flight: The black flames take the form of wings allowing him to fly. * Weapons creation: Manipulating the black flames allows him to create weapons such as axes or giant claws. The weapons created by this have devastating power. * Soul manipulation: Like every demon he gets the ability to remove souls by touching the target. He can recover his strength by eating the souls. Category:Male Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Earth element manipulator Category:Flying Category:Magic user Category:MHS speeds Category:Threat level Dragon